My Father's daughter
by AshNight1422
Summary: COMPLETE. A new enemy has shown up in the ghost zone, and Danny return's from being dead to his family for their help. Seeing his daughter Alex an Sam for the first time in over 14 yrs. Can they stop the evil rising? Find out. R
1. Unexpected visit

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter one-

A year passes after the marriage of Sam and Danny, Sam resting in a bed at the Amity Hospital. Danny barges into the room breathing hard, out of breath from running to get to the hospital room. Sam look's at him, sitting up with help from the hospital bed. Danny walk's over to her bedside, a worried look plastered to his face. Sam frown's by the look on his face,

"why do you look worried?"

He smiles lovingly at her kissing her forehead,

"I'm not…Well…Yeah I guess I am."

He smiles nervously while she smiles up at him,

"well there's nothing to worry about Danny. She's alright."

Danny look's at Sam wide-eyed,

"a she! It's a she!"

She smiles wide up at Danny's reaction,

"yeah. The doctor's are cleaning her up before we can see her, oh and Tuck's here too somewhere."

"I can't believe it! I'm a father."

He jump's slightly from over excitement, hugging Sam almost tightly to where she can't breathe. Sam smiles hugging him back,

"you sure are. Dad, I mean Danny."

Danny let's go of her, eye brow raised. She gives a innocent look, while Tucker walk's in.

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to make it, Danny."

Both Sam and Danny look at Tucker, eyebrow's raised. He look's at them,

"what?"

Danny shook his head,

"wouldn't miss this for the world."

* * *

Fourteen years later a teenaged girl with long black hair she inherited from her mother, and crystal blue eye's from her father; sits at a desk in school waiting for the final bell. She sighs starring at the clock thinking: 'come on stupid bell, ring!' The teacher look's at her seeing she's starring at the clock,

"Alex Fenton I suggest you stop looking at that clock and look at your school work."

Alex sigh's,

"yes Mrs. Hasher."

The bell ring's finally after what seems a decade, Alex bolting from her seat and out the door. She walk's outside seeing her mother waiting in the car for her, walking to the car she gives her mom a smile; getting in. Sam look's at her daughter smiling yet having a sad look,

"hey Alex how was school?"

Alex shrugged,

"fine so far for being in a new town."

Sam's look got more sad from looking back on memories, and thinking on how much Alex reminded her of Danny. Alex look's at Sam oddly,

"mom? Are you ok?"

Sam snap's out of her daze looking at Alex,

"huh? Oh yeah hun I'm fine, just looking back on memories."

Sam smiles at her daughter, starting up the car, and pulling out onto the street; Sam's eye's watching the road. After fourteen years the most important question popped into Alex's head, "mom could I ask a question?"

"Sure hun, shoot."

Sam watches the road while Alex watches her,

"what was Dad like?"

Sam half smiled at the question,

"well he was pretty much like you. Kind of sarcastic, good hearted, great personality, and a good person."

Alex smiles proudly, a smile she also got from Danny.

"He sound's like a good guy, Mom."

Sam smiles a little wider yet frown's,

"he was a great guy."

After they got home Alex run's upstairs, closing the door shut. She fall's on her bed sitting down, her bedroom mirror facing her bed. She look's at a photo of her Mom and Dad from when they were in their early twenties, the photo standing on her nightstand. She look's at her father in the picture then herself, seeing resemblance's. Including their smiles and eye's. Alex sigh's wondering what he really was like, when a green eerie color covers the inside of Alex's bedroom mirror. Alex look's at the mirror in shock, wondering what's going on. A man's figure suddenly appears in the mirror giving a smile identical to Alex's, looking in his late twenties. Alex's eyes widen looking from the photo on her nightstand, to the man in her mirror smiling at her. The man just as he walk's out of the mirror changes his appearance, his hair turning snow white, eyes glowing green, wearing a black and white jump suit, and a D on the chest of his jump suit. Alex quits freaking out just watching the strange man, but having a clue to who he is from his appearance. The man stop's walking towards Alex, smiling proudly down at her. Her eyes widen again,

"Mom's stories were true. Your…"

She stands up watching his carefully, trailing off her words. Danny finishes her words for her,

"Danny Phantom."

He still smiles at her,

"your really…Danny Phantom? But why did you look like my late father?"

Danny crosses his arm's watching his daughter,

"It's a little more complicated."

Alex fall's back on her bed from shock figuring out who he is,

"oh my god! You're my Dad!"

He chuckles,

"well aren't you a genius."

Alex glares at him,

"Mom was right. You are kind of sarcastic."

Danny smiles lovingly at Alex,

"you remind me so much of Sam."

Just when Danny say's Sam's name Sam walk's in,

"Alex? I heard a-."

Sam's eyes widen at the site of Danny standing there, looking like the same old Danny she knew before he died from fighting Vlad. Sam stares at Danny a few minutes dumbstruck, a thousand question's running through her mind. Her vision blurs getting darker, when suddenly she drop's on the floor. Fainted.

* * *

Ok! this is my first Danny Phantom fanfic, no flames an please R&R!


	2. Moving

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter two-

Deep within the ghost zone an evil witch with snowy white hair looking not a day over 18 by the name of Sarah Silver leans over an old desk, looking over her plans to take over the ghost zone; and the world. A minion of hers that looks like a miniature version of a demon walk's over to her,

"Mistress Silver some of the ghost's in the ghost zone have disappeared especially the dead halfa."

Sarah better known as Silver look's down at the minion,

"What?"

She growls from all the frustration's creating a blue fireball in her hand throwing it at the little demon, destroying it.

"That mean's I'll have to gather all the dead troop's that belonged to the Ghost King with haste, I'll also have to bring that Dark Knight along as well to control those troops."

She snaps her fingers summoning another minion,

"Minion call forth the Dark Knight and bring him here I'll need to persuade him to join me immediately."

"Yes Mistress Silver,"

The minion disappears while the evil witch Silver looking more like a snowy haired demon then a human witch smiles evilly.

* * *

Back at the new Fenton residence Sam rests on her own bed not yet woken up from her fainting spell; Alex and Danny stay in the room with Sam waiting for her to wake up. Alex keeping her eye's on Danny curiously, while he gets uneasy under her watchful stare.

"You know it's not polite to stare…Alex."

She look's at him strangely,

"How did you know my name?"

He smiles,

"The dead can watch the living hasn't your mother told you that yet?"

She shakes her head smiling sheepishly,

"Danny Phantom. Does that mean I have powers like you do? I mean it would explain why my eye's glowed bright green once when I got upset."

He shrugs,

"I don't know; that's why I've come."

She nod's still a little confused,

"Should I leave to leave you two alone for a bit?"

He half frowns and half smiles,

"I think that would be a good idea. No offense of course."

Alex shrugs smiling happily walking over to him, hugging him tightly for the first time; and letting go leaving the room.

Danny sits on the bed beside Sam watching her sleep when her eyes suddenly flutter open, laying eyes on Danny. Sam's eyes widen slightly looking him over while he's in ghost form, her violet eyes gazing into his glowing green one's; missing those eyes. He smiles gently down at her,

"Danny? Are-Are you real?"

He nods,

"Yeah I'm really here."

She sits up never taking her eyes off of him, his appearance changing back to his old self; wearing a t-shirt and jeans like he did when he died.

He wraps his arm's around her snuggly when she looked like she was about to cry,

"Don't cry Sam. I'm here."

Danny loosens his hold on her kissing her forehead. She smiles sniffling,

"How did you get here?"

He smiles wide,

"I became stronger when Vlad killed me and I made a portal to get here. I'm here for help, there's a witch in the ghost zone trying to take over everything."

She look's at him surprised,

"What?"

He nods,

"I need you and Alex to help me defeat her. Go back to my old house to protect the other portal there, I'll be trying to disable the old witch's plans for now; please go back to our town."

Sam nods as Danny smiles,

"I'm proud of you Sam."

Sam smiles as Danny vanishes into thin air, Alex walking back into the room seeing Sam awake.

"You ok now, Mom? Where did Dad go?"

She smiles at Alex,

"I'm fine hun. He just went home. Alex would you like to go back to that old town?"

Alex smiles that smile Sam always adored, nodding quickly.

They both smile in unison.

* * *

A month passes and Sam and Alex move back into the old Fenton residence, Sam fixing dinner downstairs; and Alex sitting on her bed in Danny's old room. Sam starting to go back to the black stylish clothes she always wore way back when, cutting up a carrot.

An older looking woman walk's up to the door of the Fenton house, knocking. Sam finishes up, laying down the kitchen knife on the counter top; walking to the door. She opens the door smiling wide seeing Jazz,

"Wow how've you been?"

Jazz smiles giving Sam a small hug and walking in,

"I've been fine. Jack and Maddie say Hi from Florida."

Sam nods smiling showing Jazz into the living room,

"So where's that niece of mine?"

Alex suddenly rounds the corner seeing Jazz and her Mom talking.

"Right here Aunt Jazz."

Jazz smiles giggling from almost being tackled by her niece,

"How've you been niecey?"

"Fine," she let's go of Jazz.

Sam look's from Alex to Jazz,

"Did Danny send you? "

Jazz nods,

"After all these years he decided to show up now. Just like him to wait at the last minute to show up, huh?"

Sam smiles sadly nodding, while Jazz smiles at Alex.

"So little niecey, Danny told me you might have powers like he does."

Alex shrugs,

"I don't know."

Jazz smiles,

"Well then Danny should be teaching you to use them soon.

Alex smiles wide eagerly.

* * *

That's chapter two as requested, maybe it'll answer some questions. Till then R&R for more chapter's 


	3. New to this

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter three-

Alex sits in the cafeteria of Jasper High reading one of the ghost books from the school library, reading up on certain ghost's.

A boy with his lunch tray walk's over sitting down at Alex's table, noticing her ghost book.

"Your new here aren't you?"

Alex look's from her book to the guy examining his appearance, black clothes, dirty blonde hair, and nice features. She shrugs watching the guy,

"Well my name is Will Baxter. Nice to meet you…"

He trails off his word's waiting for her name when Alex smiles a fake smile,

"Alex Fenton."

He smiles back holding out his hand and she gives his hand a quick shake, letting go quickly.

"Actually I'm not exactly new; my parents grew up and went to this school."

He nods,

"Mine too well what were your parent's names I might know who they are."

"Well my Dad's name was Danny Fenton and Mom's name was Manson, Sam Manson."

He smiles then frowns,

"I'm sorry about your Dad. My Dad Dash used to be in classes with him, I guess I was three when your Dad was killed. I'm still sorry."

She nods sadly,

"Do you know what happened?"

He shrugs,

"Local paper said he was thrown through a wall. Also said that he got his skull crushed on impact, your Mom was there too to try and stop the killer I guess."

Alex looked at him sadly,

"Did the papers say who the killer was?"

He shook his head,

"No sorry. But I did figure something out though which does in fact include you."

She look's at him oddly,

"Which would be…?"

"Well people saw Danny Phantom in there but the only people in there was your Mom, Dad, and the killer. So I figured it made sense, your Dad's Danny Phantom, right?"

She still look's at him oddly like someone looking at a insane person, thinking to _herself_: _great he knows!_

She keeps on a straight face looking at him,

"I don't really know what you're talking about and I've never really heard of this Danny Phantom guy, you must be insane to believe in urban legends like that."

He smiles hearing the tone in her voice,

"I'll take that as a yes. I mean he is pretty much a Hero in this town."

Alex stifles a smile getting up from her seat grabbing her book,

"It was nice to meet you Will but I need to get going."

Just when she's about to walk away, Will gets up quickly grabbing onto her arm gently.

She look's at him oddly trying to pull away but cant since he has a good grip,

"Look Alex…If it is true you can trust me I would never say a thing, scout's honor. I mean come on! He's dead now! I don't think anyone would care about knowing who his son or daughter is!"

Alex glares daggers at him, feeling a weird emotion take over. Her eyes start glowing bright green still glaring at Will for what he said about Danny, and she knee's him in the gut knocking the wind out of him and knocking him to the ground in pain.

He holds his stomach lying on his side on the ground looking up at Alex starring into her eerie green glowing eyes, figuring she takes after her Father.

"Don't you ever dare say anything like that about my Dad ever again, got it?"

He nods closing his eyes from the pain as she walks away, her eyes returning to normal crystal blue.

* * *

A few hours later after school when Alex is walking on the sidewalk to walk home, Will catches up to her; walking beside her. He still holds his stomach with one hand still sore from being kneed there,

"Wow I never thought he could have a daughter that has his powers too."

She sighs getting aggravated,

"What are you a reporter?"

Will smiles mischievously,

"Actually I am. For the school news letter, been studying on records of Danny Phantom; trying to figure out who he was. Pretty suspicious to just up and disappear like he did, right around the time your Dad died."

She stops walking and looks him dead in the eyes,

"Look here. I don't know why that Danny Phantom guy disappeared, and I don't care; just leave my Dad out of this ok? And leave me alone."

He still follows her when she starts walking again,

"Give it up Fenton! I know already so you can just drop the act, Alex. I'm not trying to pry into your life or anything I just want to help you."

Alex just looks at him then ahead up the sidewalk,

"How can you help? I don't even understand it, one day I'm an ordinary girl and the next I'm the daughter of a super hero or whatever! It's just all confusing to me."

He grins,

"You'll figure it out. I know Danny did so you will too somehow."

She smiles at him, stopping.

"So your serious you won't tell anyone and try to help me?"

He nods,

"You bet. Always wanted to help; others."

She smiles starting to walk again, Will following beside her walking her home. He walks her to the door,

"You can come in too Will if you like."

He shrugs following her in being greeted by Sam,

"Hey Alex; who's your friend?"

Alex half smiles when he introduces himself,

"I'm Will Baxter you must be Mrs. Fenton."

She nods smiling then look's at him a little better seeing he looks familiar,

"Did you say Baxter?"

He nods,

"Yeah; Dash's son. You probably know of him."

Sam smirks,

"Know him? Ha! He was a brainless idiot, no offense Will."

He shakes his head,

"None taken. And yeah he's pretty much like that now, he'd probably lose his head if my Mom; Paulina didn't keep him in line."

She sighs,

"Paulina's your mother? I feel sorry for you dear honest."

Will nods,

"Feel sorry myself."

Alex breaks up the conversation from boredom,

"Um Mom we'll be in the basement."

"Ok dinner will be ready at 7:00."

Alex nods walking to the basement, Will not far behind. They both walk down the stairs getting to the old run down ghost portal,

"So this is the ghost portal people talked about?"

Alex nods turning on the lights,

"Yeah all this; my grandparents made."

He nods looking around,

"Very cool."

Suddenly out of nowhere Danny appears behind Alex not noticing the boy in the room yet, he taps her shoulder. She let's out a scream turning around and smiles seeing Danny, hugging him. Will jumps from the scream, seeing a transparent Danny Fenton in the room. Will stares at him wondering who he is, when Danny finally lays eyes on Will.

"Alex…who's that boy and what is he doing here?"

"Oh his names Will Baxter, he figured you out Dad."

Alex giggles at Danny's surprised expression when Will turns deathly pale from fright knowing who he is now. Will backs up from Alex and Danny, Danny looking at him strangely. Alex look's at him,

"Will are you ok?"

He shakes his head starring at Danny wide eyed,

"Oh Will this is Danny Fenton; my Dad."

"Yeah I figured that out!"

"Calm down Will, I wont hurt you."

Danny smiles reassuringly at Will, Will lightening up a bit.

"Ok…So who killed you Mr. Fenton?"

Danny looks from Will to Alex,

"Is he always so bold?"

Alex shrugs,

"Beat's me. Only known him for a few hours."

Danny nods,

"Well Alex…Time to see if you really do have powers…Ready for it?"

Alex nods eagerly as Will takes a seat near the ghost portal,

"Yeah I'll just be over here observing."

They both nod at Will and Alex looks at Danny,

"So what first?"

Danny crosses his arms,

"Well we need to see if you can go ghost like I can, like this."

Two white rings appear on Danny, turning him into his ghost self; Alex watching with aw.

"Wow…Well how do I do it?"

"Just close your eyes and concentrate."

Alex nods closing her eyes to concentrate, when she does she feel's her skin starting to tingle a little, streaks of white start to appear in her hair but not all of it turn's white, her clothes changing black except the collar of her shirt turning white. She opens her eyes as they turn bright green, looking at both Danny and Will.

"Did it work?"

Danny chuckles to himself smiling proudly at Alex,

"Look down at yourself and see."

Alex looks herself over, a wide smile on her face.

"I did it!"

She giggles starting to float,

"Whoa! What's happening?"

"Your floating it's completely normal for us."

She nods floating back down to the ground,

"Any other powers we're going to work on?"

He nods,

"Turning invisible, throwing energy blasts, and multiplying yourself. I mean if you have those powers you might have some different."

Will just watches them in aw,

"I am defiantly going to like being the friend of a ghost girl."

Alex smiles wide looking at Will,

"you better believe it."

* * *

thats chapter 3! more to come in the future, R&R


	4. Captured!

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter four-

A week later one of the evil ghost's that escaped from the old Fenton portal start's making trouble in the Amity Park, making more trouble then its worth.

"I am the Box Ghossssssssssst! Beware!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the park Alex and Will are walking together trying to have a good time as friends, Alex feeling a little awkward about it.

"So Alex how's training going?"

She shrugs looking forward, hands shoved into her coat pockets.

"Fine I guess just having trouble on the multiplying one's self….I have a question though, Will."

He look's at her waiting for her to ask,

"And what would that be Ghost Girl?"

She looks at him surprised and horrified, covering his mouth quickly with her hand.

"Shut up! Don't want anyone to know remember?"

He chuckles smiling under her hand he smiles even more when she removes her hand,

"so what was that question you were asking Alex?"

She rolls her eyes at his stupid goofy smile,

"for one I want to know why you asked me to walk in the park with you; and two quit calling me Ghost Girl."

He smiles gently at her,

"I don't know I thought you'd like a day away from all the…ghostly…thing's"

He clears his throat trying to think up a excuse to spend time with her, while she eyes him suspiciously.

"Oh so you thought you would be considerate and invite me on a walk to the park to clear my head? Or are you just lying through your teeth to be with me?"

He blushes slightly looking forward not answering,

"so your embarrassed to say?"

She smiles wide giggling at him,

"No I'm not embarrassed! And yes I was being considerate of your well-being."

A blue smoke rises out of Alex's mouth,

"oh no…Sorry Will I'll have to get back to you on this convo!"

She start's running towards the sounds of screams as Will sighs feeling a little defeated.

"Guess their will always be work to do!"

He takes off running after her catching up with her minutes later, she looks over at him.

"What are you doing this could be dangerous! Get out of here Will!"

He shakes his head stubbornly,

"no way; I said I would help and I'm going to whether you like it or not Fenton!"

Alex growls at him angrily as they come upon the Box Ghost.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! Feel my wrath!"

Alex and Will both stop, looking at the annoying little ghost.

Alex rolls her eyes as two light blue rings appear at her feet an head, both rings coming down and turning Alex into her ghost self, hair white and black, and clothes black as well.

"Don't you ever learn to shut up?"

The Box Ghost lunges at Alex when she fly's up meeting the ghost halfway with a blue energy blast. The ghost falls back into a tree while Alex float's in mid-air smiling proudly,

"one for Alex Phantom zero for the annoying ghost."

Will chuckles throwing one of the old Fenton devices Maddie and Jack invented, throwing the Fenton Thermos at Alex. She catches it looking at it,

"My Mom give you this in case or what?"

He nods,

"Quit talking to me and finish that ghost!"

"Right"

She nods turning on the thermos taking off the lid, she points it at the Box Ghost; the ghost disappearing into the thermos screaming. The smile on her face gets wider as Will watches her,

"ok time to come back to earth Ghost Girl."

She giggles floating back down to the ground in front of Will,

"wow! That was great! I should do that more often huh Will?"

He shrugs noticing she's still in ghost form,

"hey you better turn back before someone sees!"

Alex look's at Will oddly then gasps realizing she's still ghost, a blue ring forms around her forming into two rings going from her midsection to her head and feet, turning her back into herself. They both look around to see if anyone saw, then both smile at each other with relief. She smiles at Will,

"thanks for reminding me to change back I guess having a friend can be useful."

He smirks smiling,

"get used to it Fenton I'll be with you for a while."

She rolls her eyes as he smiles wide looking down at her,

"Yeah hopefully if you don't get killed by ghost's."

He rolls his eyes as they continue their walk through the park,

"So Fenton. What's this thing I keep hearing from Mrs. Fenton and your Aunt about some Ghost War?"

Alex looks at him oddly,

"They told you?"

He nods,

"they figured you would need help fighting the wicked witch. So I am at your service Milady."

She roll's her eyes,

"why would they trust you with this though? I don't get it."

He shrugs,

"neither do I but I haven't been in a fight for a month or two so I'm looking forward to it."

He smiles proudly as she smirks,

"give me a break. You act like a stud but your not, Will."

He look's at Alex a little shocked,

"Oh? Then how am I going to prove myself to you?"

She smiles wide crossing her arms,

"I don't know I guess the time will come."

He smiles,

"spoken like a true Hero."

She rolls her eyes,

"yeah right."

He sighs,

"come on we'll go get some milkshakes. I'm buying."

He puts his arm around her shoulders on accident then takes his arm away quickly realizing what he's doing, both of them blushing madly. He clears his throat breaking the silence,

"let's get going, race you!"

She smiles wide,

"your on!"

* * *

He takes off running when she starts floating without needing to transform, taking off through the air without being seen. They both reach dairy queen at the same time, Alex floating back down to the ground beside Will.

"Look's like it's a tie."

She sighs as Will nods looking over to the window seeing his twin sister Michelle inside sitting with a bunch of popular football jocks, drinking cokes. He roll's his eyes,

"better get inside before they run out of shakes."

She smiles nodding as they both walk inside, being spotted by the popular stuck up kids. The most stuck up girl in the group, Will's sister sees them both. Michelle gets up from all the popular cute guy's walking over to where Will and Alex just sat down, looking Alex over.

"Who's the girl, Will? Another one of those band geek's…Or maybe just another nerd."

"Just go away Michelle…Go play with your stupid jock friends."

She shakes her head smiling evilly, pushing Alex over to the side like paper, sitting down, and wiping her hands on the table like Alex was a disease. Alex glares at her giving a deathly glare, Michelle smiling evilly at her. Will rolls his eyes,

"Michelle…Get a life bitch!"

He rolls his eyes aggravated grabbing Alex's wrist, pulling her out of her seat and with him outside. Alex wrenches her wrist out of Will's grasp,

"I can't believe that girl! Who does she think she is?"

Will stops and looks at her,

"that was my sister…"

Alex looks at him a little surprised,

"wow…You and her are so much different from each other. Be glad for that."

He nods smiling,

"I am."

A portal suddenly appears out of nowhere in the sky, the sky turning eerie green. Will and Alex look around at the sky worriedly,

"Alex what's happening?"

"I don't know, the war must be starting. I'm going Ghost!"

Two blue rings appear on Alex turning her into her ghost self, Will smiling watching her. Alex floats up in the air looking down at Will,

"you might want to get out of here."

He shakes his head,

"no way Alex."

She rolls her eyes as the Dark Knight appears on his horse with a small cavalry of bone soldiers, all of them floating mid air looking at Alex, and Will.

The Dark Knight examines Alex thoroughly,

"the witch was right you are your fathers daughter."

The knight look's at his soldiers,

"take her!"

Alex's eyes widen as the bone soldiers charge at her, she keeps them back with energy blasts. The Dark Knight floating to the ground on his horse, he dismounts walking slowly towards Will. Before Will can run the Knight unsheathes his sword grabbing Will in a headlock, the edge of the blade at Will's throat. Alex stops as the Knight orders the soldiers to stop, Alex looking at Will horrified.

"Will no!"

Alex fly's down towards both Knight and Will when the Knight tightens his hold on Will's neck,

"not a step further girl or he dies."

Alex lands on the ground gently, watching the Dark Knight.

"Will are you ok."

He gulps a little,

"yeah I'm ok."

She looks at the Knight sternly,

"what are your terms."

"Come with me to the Ghost zone to the witch's lair in human form."

She frowns at the Knight as Will's eyes widen,

"Alex no don't do it!"

The Knight puts his blade closer to Will's throat, Alex's eyes widening.

"No don't! I'll go with you just let him go!"

Tears roll down Alex's cheeks as Will looks at Alex realizing something…She cares.

A blue ring forms at Alex's head coming down, changing her back to normal. The Knight let's Will go, but stabs him in the side before he does. Alex's eyes widen in shock,

"Will no!"

She starts crying more as the Knight grabs her forcefully, her struggling for dear life. Will fall's to the ground on his back, his dark eyes on Alex. She screams from the pain in her heart thinking Will's going to die, the Knight dragging her upwards almost reaching the portal when Danny shows up. He float's in mid air as well looking at the Knight,

"put her down Knight!"

"I have my orders."

The Knight and Alex both go through the portal, Alex kicking and screaming. The portal closes just when Danny reaches it to save Alex. Danny clenches his teeth together floating back down to the ground seeing Will almost bleeding to death, Danny runs to him picking him up quickly and gently. Danny flying towards the hospital with Will.

* * *

thats the fourth chapter, decided to put some fighting an bloodshed in there, hope everyone likes it, R&R for future chapters!


	5. Brainwashed rinsed an dried

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter five-

A few hours after Danny arrives at the hospital with Will in his arms, Will lay's in his hospital bed trying to recover from his side wound. With Danny gone for the time being, Will lay's in his hospital bed alone in the room, a sad look in his eyes not knowing where Alex is or if she's alright.

His sister Michelle suddenly walk's into the room with a new look on her face, worry. He turn's his head weakly to the side where she is,

"How are you doing, Will?"

He look's at her oddly,

"Why would you care?"

She sighs sadly,

"Because you're my brother…And believe it or not I love and care about you, not in that way."

He smirks looking at the ceiling then looking back at her,

"Yeah right…My friend or my best friend I guess she is is missing and you're joking with me. Get out."

She glares at Will,

"Look it's the truth I do care I'm not joking with you this time, Will."

He nods giving her a gentle smile.

"Thanks for caring I guess but aren't your jock friends missing you?"

She smirks,

"Why would they? Their just shallow jerk's they'll go after the next good looking girl that gives them a look."

They both start laughing, but he stops since his side started aching,

"I guess I can't laugh for a while so don't make me laugh Mich."

She smiles evilly,

"Gotcha."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fenton residence Sam sits in her bedroom crying from the news Jazz said about Alex being taken, knowing Alex's maybe dead. Danny suddenly appears beside Sam not in ghost form, Sam not being surprised at all by the sudden intrusion. He grabs her bringing her close to him, her putting her head on his chest close to hysterics. He gives her head a kiss putting his head on hers rocking her back, and forth a little to calm her down. Sam wipes her eyes still keeping her head on his chest,

"I want her back Danny…I want her back."

He sighs sadly,

"I know and we will. Other's have agreed to help me, Ember, Skulker, even that annoying box ghost. Don't worry we'll get her back."

Sam nods calming down more and kisses Danny's cheek,

"I know just bring her back."

Danny nods kissing her forehead again,

"Don't worry if I know Alex by now she's pretty strong she'll be ok."

Sam nods smiling remembering something,

"I know…She's like you so she'll be alright."

He smiles proudly,

"She is?"

She nods as her smile gets wider,

"You never noticed?"

He shakes his head while she chuckles.

"Danny you need to notice these thing's more."

He smiles sheepishly,

"I know. I need to notice thing's here as much as I can before I have to go back for good."

Sam look's at him with an emotionless look identical to the one she had the day she saw Danny die getting an even sadder look.

"You have to leave?"

He nods sadly,

"I wish I could stay after this is all over…But I cant, I'm dead Sam. There's no place for me here anymore, make me a promise Sam."

"What?"

She sniffles while Danny smiles watching her,

"Promise me you won't cry when I leave?"

She smirks smiling,

"I might not be able to keep that promise Danny Fenton."

He smiles lovingly at her,

"I just don't like to see you cry Sam. I mean after I died I caught a glimpse of you the minute I hit that wall, and everything went black. You looked horrified with tears running down your face; I don't want to see you like that again."

She nods,

"I'll try not to cry ok?"

He nods smiling,

"Good enough for me."

* * *

In the ghost zone the Dark Knight appears in the great hall of the witch Silver, throwing Alex at the foot of the small stairs leading to Silver's chair; Silver watching the small framed girl. She smiles evilly looking down at Alex while Alex struggles to her feet finally seeing the witch in front of her. Alex looks at the witch trying to get up from her kneeling position but finds that she can't, some force is keeping her down. She struggles to get free but growls from frustration glaring daggers at the witch,

"Let me go!"

Silver looks at the Knight waving her hand dismissing him, the Knight disappearing into the wall. The witch look's down at the part human part ghost girl before her,

"Your Father has been causing me a bit of trouble young one…So I will have to make some trouble right back now wont I?"

Alex keeps struggling keeping her eyes on Silver,

"Let me go you have no use for me Witch."

Silver raises her hand bringing Alex up off the floor and floating in mid air floating towards her but stops her when she's a foot away.

"Oh but I do young phantom you will be one of my soldiers. A memory erasing spell should do nicely along with some persuading."

Silver throws Alex back on the floor six feet away making shackles and chains appearing on Alex, chaining her to the floor. She starts struggling against the chains hard trying to get free but stops seeing it's useless, but starts again even harder. Silver stops her by whispering the erasing memory spell making Alex stop, and stare into space like a zombie; the spell starting to work. The Witch smiles watching Alex as Alex's memories fade, her eyes clouding over with black. Silver smiles wide,

"You are Alex Phantom a soldier for my army I am Silver…I am your leader, your friend, your mother even. You are mine."

Alex still stares into space acting like she can't hear anything and oblivious to anything around her,

"I am your soldier…You are my leader…Mistress Silver."

Silver smiles giggling lying back in her chair looking at the young phantom. The spell completes itself and Alex's hair turn's pure white, her eyes black, her clothes black, and she breaks her chains with a new power of telekinesis. Alex stands up looking at Silver giving a bow,

"Mistress Silver…What are your orders."

Silver giggles smiling evilly,

"Good girl. I want you to follow that Knight and learn about being a true soldier."

Alex bows again,

"Yes Mistress Silver."

Alex turns and walk's through the same wall after the Knight following Silvers orders. Silver still having a smile plastered to her face looks forward,

"Check mate Danny Phantom…"

* * *

thats chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews guy's an thanks for comments, their always appreciated. R&R for more chapters 


	6. Return to me

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter six-

The Fright Knight stands in front of Alex in one of the special room's of Silver's lair one of the weapon rooms, training Alex. The Fright Knight draw's his sword taking a step back and pointing it at Alex while she starts floating, making her hands glow bright blue. Alex's features changed a bit, her hair still pure white, with the exception of her eyes black now their bright eerie blue. The Knight signals her to attack and she springs into action flying towards the Knight, throwing her blue energy balls at him. He quickly hits them like baseballs with his sword right back at Alex, she dodging them with ease while she lands on the ground in front of him kicking him in the stomach. The Knight gets forced back but throws a purple energy ball at her, hitting her in the chest making a small yet deep cut in her skin. She gets blasted to the ground from the impact of it, bleeding black blood, her blood being poisoned by darkness. She sits up on her elbows blood soaking the front of her, her cut closes healing instantly; another new power of hers from being evil. She gets up dusting herself off same as the Knight. The Knight taking a little pride in her training,

"You're good Phantom you might succeed at helping Mistress Silver."

Alex nods smiling,

"Yes I would do anything to help my mother."

"Be back here at midnight Phantom to make the preparations to take over. Or I have your head."

Alex nods smiling evilly as she walks through the wall into the main hall seeing who she thinks is her mother, Silver. She smiles gently at Silver as Silver smiles back,

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about my dear?"

"Well I was wondering…Could I…Could I maybe visit the human world…Just a visit before we take it over, please?"

Silver smiles evilly,

"Very well you may go. But if you run into Danny Phantom…You know what to do."

* * *

Alex nods as she walks through the wall turning invisible and creating a small portal of a building somewhere in downtown Amity Park, walking through the portal wearing all black including a black trench coat, her hair back to black as well. Her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses she walks to a near by dairy queen, the one her and Will have been to before. While Alex walks in Will and Michelle are having a conversation in the front, totally alone. While Michelle and Will are talking, Alex looks around and walks past Michelle and Will taking a seat in the back. In the middle of a sentence Will cuts Michelle off noticing a lonely looking girl in the back really noticing that she looks exactly like Alex.

"Michelle…Hold that thought I'll be right back."

Will gets up but grabs a cane he had with him to help him walk so he won't pull any stitches he has in his side, from the sword wound the Fright Knight gave him. He limps over to the girl's table with the help of his cane, looking down at the girl.

"Excuse me Miss but…Don't I know you?"

Alex takes off her sunglasses looking at Will, Will's eyes widening with shock.

"No I don't think so."

He look's at her oddly wondering why she can't remember him,

"Alex! It's me…Will Baxter."

She looks at him oddly,

"I'm sorry but I don't know you."

He gently lays his hand on her arm looking at her like he's about to cry,

"Alex it's me you have to remember…Your Mom…Mrs. Fenton misses you."

She looks at him jerking her arm away from his touch and getting up,

"My Mother is Elizabeth Silver…Not Fenton, I don't know who you are but I do not know you or some Mrs. Fenton!"

Will look's at her in shock leaning on his cane,

"Why can't you remember…?"

Alex looks to the side hearing someone's voice…Someone so familiar…The voice belonging to Danny appearing out of nowhere behind her.

"Alex?"

He looks at her from behind sensing something odd and bad about her,

"Alex is that you?"

Alex looks from Will to the side of her,

"That voice…So familiar…"

She turns around coming face to face with Danny,

"Danny Phantom…"

She looks at him in aw but snaps out of it automatically going ghost throwing energy balls at him. Danny's eyes widen as he dodges,

"Alex snap out of it!"

Just when Alex's fist is about to connect with Danny's face he catches her fist and grabs her around the waist.

"The witch has done this to you!"

"Don't talk about my Mother that way!"

Alex head butts him in the nose making him take a few steps back in pain as Alex's eyes glow bright blue,

"Come at me Danny Phantom!"

Will looks at Danny to Alex,

"Alex! Please! Snap out of this!"

She looks at Will seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes,

"Why do you keep calling me Alex? And why do you talk to me like you know me?

"Because your name is Alex…I'm your best friend."

Alex's hands turn back to normal along with her eyes and hair,

"Who are you?"

Will smiles at her limping to her,

"Will Baxter…Your friend."

Danny walks closer to her,

"Alex did Silver do anything to you? Like a spell?"

She stares at Danny trying to remember,

"I can't remember."

Danny nods,

"Erasing spell…Here…I'll show you."

He lays his hand on Alex's forehead automatically bringing Alex's memories back to her making her fall to her knee's, her clothes back to normal t-shirt and jeans, black hair, and normal crystal blue eyes. She looks up at her Dad, Danny.

"Dad what happened, did I go somewhere?"

Will's eyes get a little teary and he fall's to his knee's not caring about his stitches; bringing Alex closely to him, hugging her.

She chuckles,

"Will? What's wrong with you?"

"I thought I lost you."

She smiles wrapping her arms around him hugging him back,

"For a moment there you did."

He smiles kissing her cheek from impulse as he clears his throatblushing along with Alex, both breaking their hug and getting up dusting themselves off.

* * *

Very sorry for the typo's,when I said Dark Knight I mean Fright Knight which I totally messed up, my bad. Also thanks much guys for the reviews, really appreciate it, never thought the story would reach 6, very happy about that. So when it get's to chapter 10...I might throw in a surprise as soon as I think of one. R&R an look out for future chapters, guys. 


	7. Close call

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter seven-

After the dairy queen incident Alex, Will, and Michelle sit on the steps of Casper High talking. Alex looks at Michelle oddly, then Will.

"So this means she's not going to be the mean bitch I met a while ago?"

Michelle smirks,

"Don't push it Fenton…"

Alex smirks shrugging as Will nods,

"Yep and if she ever is to you I can always cane her to death."

He smiles triumphantly as Michelle rolls her eyes,

"Yeah right bro I can always run and you wouldn't be able to follow because of your stitches."

He rolls his eyes,

"Don't remind me."

Alex and Michelle both giggle at this,

"Alright! So Michelle…Truce?"

Michelle nods,

"Truce,"

They both shake hands and pull away quickly.

Michelle looks to her brother,

"So Alex is…A phantom? Just like Inviso Bill?"

He rolls his eyes,

"His name wasn't inviso Bill his name was Danny Phantom. Mom told you that stupid name huh?"

She nods,

"So that means Alex is Alex Phantom?"

Alex watches them as they talk, smiling proudly at the name Phantom. Will nods looking at Alex seeing that proud-looking smile on her face,

"So! Alex Phantom…Ready for some ghost butt-kicking?"

"You bet! Just as soon as some ghost's come a knocking."

Will and Michelle both smirk as someone comes up to them with almost snow white hair, not looking a day over thirty from his ghost abilities, Alex's ghost senses going off. Alex looks at the man getting up quickly knowing he's some kind of ghost as well,

"What do you want here!"

Vladimir Plasmius looks down at Alex seeing a resemblance of someone he once knew as an enemy,

"What do I want? Dear girl…Kindly direct me to the Fenton residence."

By now Will and Michelle have stood up maybe two feet behind Alex watching her and this odd man. Alex looks at him oddly,

"Why?"

"Because I would love to speak with Maddie Fenton; now if you please."

"Grandma? She doesn't live here in Amity anymore…Wait…Who are you?"

His eyes widen a bit from the word 'grandma' but grins figuring she's Daniel's daughter.

"Well…Daniel's daughter…It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Fenton, I am Vladimir."

Alex's eyes widen along with Will's, Alex taking a step back from him as he grins evilly. Alex's eyes cloud over with tears clenching her teeth together,

"I'm going ghost!"

Michelle and Will's eyes widen like saucers trying to get to Alex before she changes but it's too late. Alex screams charging at Vlad with green energy balls in both her hands. He smirks as two rings form around him turning him into his ghost self, throwing black energy blasts back at her. Will watches the fight with a horrified expression,

"Alex no!"

She tunes out Will and Michelle repeatedly throwing energy blasts at Vlad, dodging his. Alex fly's at him kicking him in the face, and then punching him in the jaw pretty hard sending him flying into a garbage can. Vlad gets up dusting himself off,

"That almost hurt Fenton looks like I'll have to disobey Silver's orders and kill you…Let me show you what real pain feels like."

Alex's eyes widen as Vlad uses a new power he acquired from Silver…Telekinesis. He uses his hand lifting her off the ground with his power, getting ready to torture her. Will looks at Michelle,

"Get out of here!"

Michelle nods taking off running, as Will limps over with his cane quietly sneaking up on Vlad from behind. Vlad starts closing his hand aiming his hand at Alex's throat, Alex gasping for air from the grip of Vlad's telekinesis power. He closes almost all of his hand, Alex's eyes wide gasping for more air, her face and eyes turning red. She loses consciousness instantly not able to take it anymore, just when Vlad's about to close his entire hand Will comes up behind him using his cane against Vlad's throat to choke him. He struggles against Will as Alex fall's to the ground barely breathing, but still alive. Will puts more pressure on Vlad's neck trying to make him pass out when Vlad elbows him where he was hurt. Will let's out a pain filled scream falling on the ground, Vlad breaking his cane over his knee. Will lays on the ground holding his side in agony glancing at Alex then Vlad wondering what's going to happen next, he half smiles seeing Alex starting to get up behind Vlad. Vlad stands over Will with a black energy ball in his hand about to kill Will, when Alex throws a green beam at Vlad making him fly forwards onto the road.

Alex fly's up in the air, hands glowing green along with her eyes, her half black half white hair blowing in the breeze. Will watches the whole scene thinking Alex look's like a hero just now, he loses his fight closing his eyes passing out. Alex throws more green energy beams at Vlad doing a lot of harm to him when he suddenly disappears from defeat, out of site. Alex floats back to the ground turning back into her normal self, running over to Will. She fall's to her knee's beside him seeing he's not bleeding just weak from all the pain, she grabs his arm putting his arm around her shoulders lifting him to his feet, holding him by the waist as well.

They both get back to the Fenton residence a few minutes later, laying Will in her bed. Alex sits on the edge of the bed watching Will carefully, suddenly Danny appears out of nowhere in the room. He looks at Alex sternly,

"Alexandria Victoria Fenton! Don't you ever go after Vlad unless I'm there do you hear me!"

Alex frowns at Danny nodding then looking back at Will,

"He'll be alright Alex…I'm proud of you though for going after him like that."

She smiles looking at Danny and then jumps a little from fright as Will grabs her wrist gently. He opens his eyes looking at Alex,

"Miss me?"

She rolls her eyes down at Will,

"Like a hole in the head…God why did you do that!"

"Had to…He would have killed you."

Will smiles letting go of her wrist as Danny fades from sight,

"Yeah but he would've killed you too if I hadn't of woken up."

He shrugs looking around,

"That's what side-kicks are for…For helping the hero's."

She giggles,

"Yeah…Well you're not exactly a side-kick now are you? Alright you've proven yourself…You're a stud."

He chuckles,

"You should have realized that a while ago."

She smiles gently at Will,

"I did."

She lift's his shirt up a bit to take a look at his stitches seeing the skin there bruised; she winces from the site of it.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have stopped the Fright Knight from doing this to you."

He shakes his head smiling,

"He was too fast you couldn't have stopped him anyway even if you tried. Besides it barely even hurt, I'm tough remember?"

She rolls her eyes letting go of his shirt letting the fabric fall down on top of the old wound,

"Well then I wanted to tell you something…Since you saved me."

He looks curiously at her,

"Alright go ahead."

"Well I wanted to say…Thank you for what you did it was very kind and noble of you."

Will smiles proudly,

"Don't mention it; what are friends for huh?"

They both smile at each other,

"Hey…I won though an that stupid ghost went flying back home with his tail in between his legs."

"Go you Alex Phantom. So what's next Ghost girl?"

She hits him in the shoulder gently,

"told you not to call me Ghost girl and I don't know…We'll just have to wait until Silver makes her move. Until then we kick back and relax."

He nods,

"good plan."

"I thought so too"

* * *

In the ghost zone Plasmius appears at the feet of Silver on his hands and knee's tired from the fight. Silver narrows her eyes down at the poor excuse for a halfa,

"Where is the girl…You failed me?"

She looks suspiciously down at Plasmius as he looks up at her standing up,

"She's obviously more powerful then I estimated Silver…"

He almost glares at her since he's under her controlling powers,

"No excuses Vladimir…I want her back…Obviously the Fright Knight did a better job then you ever could. Poor excuse for a halfa beaten by a little girl."

He growls from her insults and throws black energy beams at Silver to destroy her; she waves her hand making the beams disburse automatically before they hit her. She waves her hand at Plasmius throwing him against the wall,

"Vladimir Plasmius…Like it or not you will serve my purpose!"

"I will not let myself be controlled by some little human witch!"

He lunges at her this time looking to tackle her but gets thrown back against the wall again from the powerful shield she put up around herself, glaring at Vlad.

"You will serve me Vladimir…You are under my control halfa…You cannot escape. Now since you couldn't take the girl I'll have you take the Phantom for me…Vladimir retrieve Danny Phantom for me, and I might just let you go."

He nods snarling a little then goes invisible falling through the floor from his ghost powers.

* * *

Thats chapter 7 all. Vlad Plasmius:-O Yep I know how you all feel...Danny's murderer..Back for Alex an Danny. Creepy huh? And yep Silver pretty much sucks for bringing Vlad back. That's all for chapter 7, chapter 8 soon to come, will Danny be defeated by Vlad once again or will Danny kick butt? R&R to find out. 


	8. New and Old

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter eight-

Alex from her ghost senses going off walk's around the campus of Casper High wondering where the ghost got to, so she can find it and send it back to the ghost zone. Her senses go off even more finding herself getting closer; she turn's a corner of the building ending up close to the football field accidentally knocking into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It was an accident!"

The guy she bumped into look's down at her kind of checking her out a bit, while she does the same to him;

"It's alright."

She quickly look's him up and down defiantly noticing nice quality's along with some mysterious ones, noticing he's wearing a black trench coat like some goon, and hiding whatever else clothing he has on. Alex looks into his dark brown eyes, and dark messy hair; noticing he has a little scar on his upper lip. She looks at him suspiciously,

"So…What's your name?"

"The names John, and you?"

"Alex Fenton...Got a last name John?"

He smirks looking down a bit,

"Holiday…So what brings you here Ms. Alex?"

She still looks at him suspiciously while crossing her arms,

"I was just looking for one of my friends…And you Mr. Holiday?"

"Oh was just looking around, just moved here from Colorado."

She nods smiling,

"ok cool…Catch you later, I have stuff to do!"

She took off running as John watched before he could say goodbye,

"first day here I meet a girl and she runs off…Oh well I'll see her again."

* * *

Alex having spent half a hour looking for that ghost gives up and just decides to sit on the steps of Casper High to think to herself, also to think about the new guy; John. Will without even getting Alex's attention sits down beside her, wondering what she's so wrapped up in thinking about. 

"Alex? Earth to Alex!"

"Huh?"

She looks at him wondering where he came from with a confused look on her face,

"what's up Will?"

He shrugs,

"just wondering why you were spacing out there for a minute."

"I was?"

He nods,

"what were you thinking about?"

"Oh…Just some new guy I bumped into this morning."

"New guy? What new guy? No one moved here last night or today because if they did my parents would be all over it by now."

"Really? Then…"

"Well what was his name?"

"He said his name was John Holiday…"

Her eyes widen a little figuring out that he must've been the ghost she was after, Will's eyes widen as well.

"Holiday! John Holiday? Wow…No one I know has that name except one person I know who is defiantly deceased. And this was back in the 1800's when this town was getting started!"

"Well who was he then!"

"John…Doc…Holiday better known as Doc Holiday the gunslinger that was friends with Wyatt Earp."

"No way! That cant be him he cant be a ghost I didn't sense anything when he was near me!"

Will shrugs,

"hey that's just who I know with the name Holiday."

"Well thanks for the info."

Alex gets up running to where she bumped into John but not finding him there, she takes off running to the football field, seeing something black in the stands. She stops in front of the football stands seeing John laying down on one of them,

"can I have a word with you?"

John turns his head towards Alex smirking,

"shoot."

She rolls her eyes,

"I meant down here."

He nods getting up walking down slowly to the ground in front of Alex,

"so what was it that you wanted…Alex?"

She crosses her arms looking suspiciously at John,

"is your nickname Doc?"

"My middle name is after my great great great great grandfather, he's my name sake."

"So your great whatever grandfather was John Doc Holiday…The guy who hanged around with Wyatt Earp?"

He nods,

"you got a point to all these questions?"

"Yeah except I cant really…Tell you."

He raises both his eyebrows,

"yeah? Why?"

"Like I said I can't tell you."

Her ghost sense start's going off again,

"uh bye!"

She takes off running again leaving John there a bit dumbstruck,

"and there she goes again…Maybe this time I can follow."

He takes off after her following closely but being careful not to be seen, Alex finally getting towards where the ghost is in the parking lot. She stops abruptly seeing the huge ghost dog eating out of the school garbage can's, she grimaces.

"way to spend your weekend capturing ghost's."

She shakes her head sighing and getting into position,

"I'm going ghost!"

She grins as two rings appear around her head and feet changing her into her ghost form, John watching this all from around a corner wide eyed. The ghost dog by now has finished his meal now watching Alex closely, a deep growl coming from it's transparent throat. Her crystal blue eyes turn glowing green, her hands creating green energy ball's. She circles the dog while it watches her closely looking like he's about to attack her, when he barks and lunges at her. She screams from fright but throws the energy ball's at the dog then green energy beam's,

"is that all you got you over grown pup!"

It lunges at her again and she grabs the Fenton thermos from her belt pointing it at the ghost dog, capturing it. She smiles nodding proudly putting the lid back on the thermos and putting it on her belt, two rings appearing at her feet and head turning her back to normal. John comes out from around the corner,

"is that why you couldn't tell me the point to your questions?"

She snaps her head in his direction wide eyed not realizing he was there while she was Alex Phantom,

"um…Did you see that? Rapid dog huh?"

He crosses his arms looking her up and down wondering how she changed her appearance,

"yeah…How did you change like that?"

"Like what?"

She smiles trying to act innocent.

* * *

In the ghost zone Danny faces Vlad in the air surrounded by door's to different dimensions, 

"give it up Daniel…You couldn't defeat me while you were alive and you can't defeat me now."

"Oh yes I will!"

He shoots multiple energy beams at Vlad, him dodging gracefully.

"I bet your precious daughter would love to see you in a predicament just like this…Even she had the power to beat me."

"Leave my daughter out of this!"

Danny growls in frustration flying towards Vlad punching him in the face then kicking him in the stomach,

"don't you ever go near my daughter…Got that!"

Plasmius smiles evilly grabbing Danny by the arm and slinging him into one of the closed doors, were if Danny alive it would've probably broken some bones. He straightens himself out flying at Vlad, and punching him in the face with a combination of a energy beam sending him downwards. The witch Silver appears suddenly leaving lightening and smoke behind her, her floating behind Danny. She puts her fingers up to his temples electrocuting him, just when he's about to fall from unconsciousness Plasmius catches him. She looks at Vlad smiling evilly,

"you have done well servant…You will be rewarded later on."

He growls at Silver and she glares at him,

"dare to defy me and you shall be destroyed Vladimir."

He smirks bowing his head,

"yes…Mistress."

He grimaces as both of them disappear only Silver leaving behind lightening and smoke.

* * *

That's chapter 8. Sorry all it took me this long to update, had stuff to do, loads of homework along with the writers block. Wow...Vlad didnt beat Danny this time but Silver did, weird huh? And who exactly is the new guy? Maybe the great w/e grandson of a famous western man. Raises alota questions, I know but soon they might be answered.Well thanks to all the loyal reviewers out there! R&R for more chapters. 


	9. War is on!

#- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter nine-

Alex looks at John innocently still until a sudden lightening bolt lights up the entire sky making the sky go pitch black. They both look around wondering what's going on when a giant purple looking portal opens up the size of a baseball stadium, every kind of ghost coming through the portal to wreak havoc on the town. Her eyes widen as the evil witch Silver walks through the portal along with the Fright Knight, Vlad Plasmius, and to her surprise…Her Father. Silver dressed in a silvery looking dress just for the occasion, and carrying a scepter with a skull on it showing herself to be the new Queen of the ghost zone.

* * *

Back at the Fenton house Sam and Jazz run to prepare for the sudden entrance Silver has made, starting up equipment, and shields.

* * *

Will being at his house sees the darkness outside wondering what's going on, until he sees everything that's happening directly on the news. His eyes widen as he runs out of the house struggling with his side running to find Alex to help her, searching franticly for her. All the while people run from the streets to local buildings to protect themselves from the present threat, but also arming themselves from learning their mistakes last time something like this happened when the ghost King tried taking over.

* * *

Alex's eyes widen more remembering about the old Fenton suit that her Mother told her about, when they were fighting the ghost king.

She looks at John,

"get home!"

Alex goes invisible and starts flying at lightening speed trying to get back home, John doing the same. Silver smiles as she senses Alex's presence she looks at Danny,

"bring me this boy that Alex Phantom likes as a friend so much will you dear?"

Danny looks on like he's not listening, under Silvers spell of obedience. He nods and fly's off to retrieve Will, Silver looks at the Fright Knight next.

"Kill the halfa's daughter…"

The Knight nods and takes off on his ghost horse after Alex, Alex noticing this right away.

'How am I going to shake him?'

She sighs making a few turns around every building trying to lose the Fright Knight but failing miserably until the Knight throws his sword at Alex, nailing her in the shoulder. She screams from the unbearable pain not able to fly anymore falling into a couple trash cans in a alley. The Fright Knight and his horse both float down to the ground, the Knight dismounting. He walks over to Alex as she struggles to get up, looking at the Fright Knight as if he were a bug. She glares at him then lets out a blood curdling scream, as he raises his foot putting it down on the hilt of the sword embedded in her shoulder, making the sword go much more deeper into her flesh. Fresh tears start running down her cheeks as she screams.

* * *

Will runs down a empty street, Danny catching up with him. Danny appears in front of him pushing him backwards onto the concrete road, Will sits up on his elbows starring at the newly controlled Phantom. Danny starts throwing energy balls, Will dodging them with haste.

"Danny Phantom snap out of it!"

Danny keeps throwing his energy balls, Will taking off running again.

* * *

John running back home grabs his guns that were crafted just to take care of ghosts, a gift from his aunt Valerie. He grabs a handful of bullets putting them in his pocket, and takes off out the door to take care of some of the ghosts. He starts shooting at some of the soldier ghosts.

* * *

Sam and Jazz both come out onto the streets in the Fenton RV to get rid of some of the ghosts as well, Sam very worried of where Alex is. Jazz keeping her head out the window of the RV with the old ghost-zone-portal-making-blasting-gun. Sending some of the ghosts back to the ghost zone with a smile. Sam turns on the ghost locator to try, and find Danny or Alex. Jazz looking over at Sam noticing quickly,

"don't worry Sam, Alex and Danny are ok I know it."

"I hope your right."

They make a sharp turn catching site of a boy firing guns at the ghosts and actually hitting them. Sam stops the RV grabbing a identical weapon Jazz is holding, both getting out of the RV and firing. Silver floats down to the ground and starts walking towards Sam and Jazz from behind, raising her scepter, about to murder them right then and there.

* * *

Thats chapter 9, wow...9 chapters, 10 come to soon and as promised a surprise will be in store for our hero's on that chapter. But on this chapter! Cliffhanger...Big time...Sucks huh? Well R&R for more! Comments always appreciated. 


	10. Defeated, Alive, and Love

- My Father's Daughter -

-Chapter ten-

Will runs as fast as his legs can carry him running into the same alley Alex is in, seeing her unconscious form being tortured by the Fright Knight. Will growls angrily at the Knight charging at him at full speed with Danny still on his tail, The Knight taking his foot off the hilt of the sword embedded in Alex's shoulder. The Knight gets tackled by Will, getting into a fist fight. Danny floats to the ground with green energy balls in his hands about to throw them at Will, not caring about the fight he's in with the Fright Knight now. Danny suddenly catches site of Alex stopping immediately, the energy ball's disappearing from his hands. Will gets the Knight into a headlock seeing Danny starring at Alex, Danny kneeling down beside her.

"Alex?"

Danny looks at her remembering everything now and gaining back his memories, his eyes wide in shock from seeing Alex this way. He gets up quick throwing multiple energy balls at the Fright Knight, his eyes glowing bright green from anger. Will lets go of the Fright Knight from the sudden energy blasts, watching wide-eyed. The Fright Knight finally turns invisible leaving admitting defeat, Danny running back over to Alex. He frowns wrapping his hand around the hilt of the sword getting ready to pull it from her shoulder, he does it fast waking her up screaming from pain. He grimaces from her scream as she looks at him wide eyed,

"what happened! Why were you with Silver and her goons!"

She sits up holding her shoulder as the sleeve of her shirt gets stained with her blood. Her eyes widen realizing something,

"where's Mom!"

Alex gets up not caring about her shoulder blood dripping onto the pavement, she fly's into the air as fast as she can taking off to find her Mom and Aunt Jazz.

* * *

Alex finally comes upon them seeing Silver behind them, about to kill them. Her eyes widen as she speeds up to 112mph heading straight for Silver, knocking right into her onto the pavement. Jazz and Sam stopped their shooting looking behind them, seeing Alex and Silver on the ground. Alex gets up fast more blood dripping onto the pavement, her eyes and hands glowing bright green starring at Silver. Silver stays down but sits up holding her scepter,

"Alex Phantom…What a pleasant…Surprise!"

Silver aims her scepter at Alex shooting a white energy beam sending Alex flying across the street into one of the brick buildings, almost knocking her out. Alex gets up dazed, a small blood spot on the wall. Alex screams from rage and runs at Silver throwing energy ball's. Silver dodges them with ease getting up, throwing white energy beams in return. Danny suddenly appears from being invisible throwing energy beams at Silvers energy ball's, making them disburse. Danny floats above Silver his hands glowing green, Alex looking up at Danny a little surprised.

"Danny Phantom…Also a pleasant surprise, and you've broken my spell I see."

"I'll be breaking more then that!"

He charges at her a arm out-stretched to punch her out. Silver holds out her scepter creating a shield around her, Danny flying straight into it throwing him backwards.

"Jazz shoot!"

Sam turns her blaster at Silver, Jazz doing the same and starting to shoot. John snapping out of his daze starts firing as well, wondering just what's going on here. Sam while shooting looks at Alex,

"get to the Fenton suit!"

Alex nods wincing from the sudden pain in her shoulder, more blood dripping onto the pavement. Alex starts flying back to her house to get the Fenton suit, Will on his way there as well. Alex gets to the Fenton house, and into the basement; Will appearing from the stairs.

"Alex!"

"Will!"

They both hug from knowing their both ok, he smiles looking down at her.

"Will…Stay here please so I know you'll be safe…I have to get the suit to defeat her."

He nods,

"I know."

She nods going over to the Fenton suit and getting into it,

"wish me luck?"

"Good luck Alex Fenton."

She smiles as she flips some switches turning on the jump suit, the suit tuning into her nerve system, and spine. She goes invisible falling through the floor to get to the fight.

* * *

Danny, Sam, Jazz, and John throwing everything they have at Silver to keep her busy until Alex arrives. Silver starts floating in the air energy beams shooting from her scepter all at once at all of them. Alex finally arrives turning visible, and deflecting the energy beams from them. The meter inside the suit going to 70, Alex feeling herself getting a little weak.

"Boy I need to watch what I'm doing or I'll be on the ground from lack of strength."

Silver starts laughing,

"you actually think a stupid little suit can stop me!"

Silver holds up her scepter about to destroy Alex when Alex claps her hands together creating a giant purple energy beam heading towards Silver, weakening both of them. Alex starting to get weaker from her wound keeps going, clapping her hands together again sending another beam. She keeps the beam up automatically making Silver get electrocuted weakening Alex even more, the meter almost at 0. Danny looks at Alex seeing her face knowing she's getting weaker from the suit, he floats and charges at Silver. Silver raises her scepter at Danny throwing a spell beam at him, making him change into his human form. Danny falls onto the ground looking at Silver and Alex. Jazz shoots her ghost blaster behind Silver before Alex destroys Silver's scepter, sending Silver back into the ghost zone powerless to ever come back. The meter inside the Fenton suit reaches 0 making Alex pass out falling onto the ground inside the suit.

* * *

Hours later Danny and Sam sit in Alex's room beside her bed, watching her weakened form closely. Sam sniffles as Danny holds her closely, Alex's eyes fluttering open.

"Mom? Dad?"

Sam smiles wide getting up like a shot and bringing Alex close to her in a hug,

"oh I was so worried about you!"

Alex smiles hugging her Mom back, and catches site of Danny.

"Dad?"

Danny stands up shoving his hands into his pants pockets, strands of grey hair covering the sides of his hair near his ears, looking older then when Alex last saw him. He smiles down at Alex sitting beside her on the bed with Sam,

"hey kiddo."

"Dad? What happened to you? And what's with the hair?"

"Well…When that evil witch blasted me with her scepter…I guess it made me alive again."

Alex looks at him wide eyed,

"You mean…Your alive! You get to stay!"

She smiles wide clinging onto Danny pretty hard, Danny hugging back barely breathing. Sam laughs from all this, and smiles seeing Will walk in. Sam elbows Danny in the arm signaling him for both of them to leave, Danny nods letting go of Alex as he and Sam walk out. Will looks down at Alex,

"your ok?"

"Seem that way."

"Good."

Will sits down beside her quickly kissing her on the lips he pull's away quickly looking at her to see her reaction, she looks at him shocked.

"Wow."

She smiles and kisses back.

* * *

Thats chapter 10. Good surprises huh? Silvers gone...Danny's alive...Will n Alex are finally together. Good times. Only question is should there be more or should there be a sequel? Give me your answers people! R&R 


	11. Authors note

-Author's note-

OK well the sequel to the story didn't work out quite well since no one reviewed so I guess no one liked it, so I decided to keep this one going. Question is should I make this a mini-series, or just another kick-butt story with more chapters added on. So please people who like or did like my story, I need your help! We'll have a vote…Mini series…Or added on chapters? I appreciate it, thanks!

-AshNight1422


	12. Another Authors Note

Sooo...Now That I've actually returned to the world of Fan Fiction, I've been thinking about a little bit of revamping. And since this has been my most successful story ever, I've been thinking about revisiting. Fixing things up, and so forth and see what happens. I've been missing Danny Phantom and I've been thinking about this story lately, doing a re-do, I had a great time just making the story itself and I saw how many people enjoyed the journey with me. So how about a re-vamp? (Now that I have a little bit more experience with details.) What does everyone think? Give me a shout out and let me know what's on your mind, I'd appreciate the support. Should I re-do, attempt another sequel, or just leave it be?


End file.
